


Ashfall

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Salt & Vinegar Chips [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Identity Reveal, Loss of Parent(s), Parent Death, Sad, Season 1 UA, on hiatus while I try to figure out how to pretend certain things didn't become canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: Marinette's world has fallen apart when a regular patrol ends in flames.  Thankfully she has her partner by her side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a outlet for emotions here. Hopefully I'll get back to fluff once this is finished. Thank you Mangst for editting this piece of sad for me! Everyone give [Megatraven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven) your thanks that you didn't have to read my messed up tenses!

“And that's why he doesn't talk to my father anymore,” Chat Noir said with a flourish, grinning down at Ladybug who was covering her mouth with both hands, laughing so hard she had tears streaking her mask.    
  


“I can't believe that's true,” she said once she was able to actually get words out. 

 

“Every bit of it,” Chat Noir promised, making a big sweeping X mark over his chest. “Swear on my Miraculous.”

 

Ladybug smiled up at him, and not for the first time Chat Noir found his heart skipping a beat as the full force of her eyes were on him. She then sighed. “It's getting late, we ought to,” she paused as he turned away from her after sniffing the air with a frown. “What is it?”

 

Chat Noir pointed and even with the lateness of the hour, the smoke was evident. “I think it's near abouts where Françoise Dupont school is.”

 

“We should go check it out.” Ladybug's tone was serious, all evidence of mirth gone at this point as she pulled out her yo-yo and threw it out to swing away. Chat Noir followed right behind her. He hoped it wasn’t the school, but if it was, that there was an akuma involved. Not that he looked forward to fighting an akuma at this hour, but at least that way Ladybug could reverse all the damage afterwards. 

 

By the time they got close enough to see where the fire was, Chat Noir regretted his selfish wish. The school could have burned to the last brick for all he cared as he suddenly felt cold despite the protection of his suit. The building on fire was the bakery, Tom and Sabine’s, the one Marinette called home. Frantically he looked down from the building they’d paused at, looking at the growing crowd, trying, hoping, to see familiar figures. Marinette had to be safe. She just had to be!

 

It was Ladybug’s third whispered “no” that finally caught his attention enough to look at her. She was shaking her head, her fingers curling into fists as she looked at the billowing flames in absolute horror. It was only a shift of a foot, but it was enough for him to know her next move, and Chat Noir grabbed her by the waist, stopping her from the dangerous- if not suicidal- move she was about to make. 

 

“No,” she screamed loudly this time, but not at him. Chat Noir wasn’t even sure she registered that he’d stopped her from swinging right into the flames. Pressing her closer to him, he wrapped her in a tight hug, partly to let her know he was there with her, and partly to keep her in place. “I've got to… I've got to do something… I have to!” At this point her words were nearly incoherent as she started to sob. 

 

“You can’t go in there,” he told her softly, petting her hair, then moving to look her in the eyes. She wasn’t looking at him, though. She was looking past him. Seeing her like this was horrible. It was like a knife to his heart, but he needed to think, to keep it together for her. 

 

“But…” her voice was weak and she seemed so far away despite being right there in his arms. “Mama, Papa… must be....”

 

And no one knew she was safe.

 

“Ladybug,” he started to say. He didn’t really know what to do, but he knew that people needed to know she was safe. He wasn’t ready for this, not at all, but his comfort would have to wait. “Marinette, you need to detransform and go down there.”

 

Her attention was finally on him, looking at him almost like she hadn’t realized he was there. That was it though. No shock that he knew her name. No attempt to deny it. Nothing. “G-go down there?”

 

“Yes, people are going to be looking for you,” he explained softly in a steady voice. The urge to just clutch her to his chest and not let go was great, but instead he moved back a step. He did not let go of her as she nodded. Did she even understand what he was asking her to do? He was trying to think quickly. “You were having artist block if anyone asks.  You’d gone for a walk to clear your head is what you should tell them.”

 

Again she nodded her head.

 

Chat Noir took a deep breath then slowly moved his hands away. “Can you detransform now?”

 

“S-spots… Spots off,” she managed to say, her voice wobbling. The bright pink was almost too much to watch, but watch he did as Ladybug reverted to her civilian form. Seeing a devastated Marinette Dupain-Cheng in front of him was still a punch to the gut. 

 

The kwami, Tikki he thought was the name, nuzzled Marinette’s cheek, even as her eyes went back to the flames. “I’m going to take you down there. Okay?”

 

Marinette looked at him and then nodded.  Taking her hand he walked her to the back of the building. “What are you going to do once you’re down on the street?”

 

Marinette gulped as Chat Noir once more put an arm around her waist, even as he extended his pole to the ground level. “G-gonna, going to say I was walking…. I was having … having artist block… clearing my head if anyone asks.”

 

Chat Noir smiled sadly. “Good.” And he took them off the roof to the deserted street below. Marinette though did not let go of him once he set them down. “I’m not going to leave you alone for long,” he murmured into her hair, trying to comfort her. “Go find someone that looks official. I’ll be back shortly to be with you. Okay?”

 

Marinette squeezed him harder and he worried she wouldn’t let him go. Just as he started to wonder what his plan B should be she finally relaxed her hold and slowly let go. Before hiding the kwami piped in,“Don’t forget Marinette, I’ll be with you,” 

 

“I know Tikki,” she said in a voice that seemed exhausted and rough. Marinette closed her eyes then. She took two large breaths, squared her shoulders and then turned around, only opening her eyes when she started to walk. Chat Noir took his cue and jumped away. If she didn’t see him, she might be able to get to where she needed to be.

 

Leaving her was tough though. He perched high and made sure she got to the police line. He could see her going in the right direct and when uniformed personnel started to talk to her, he took off. 

 

Home was not far away and Adrien was both devastated and glad he could see smoke from his bedroom window. “Are you alright kid?” Plagg asked in a worried tone once they detransformed. 

 

Adrien turned from the window to look at his kwami, a frown on his face. “No, but I don’t have time right now. She still needs me.”

 

“She’s strong, and she has Tikki,” Plagg reminded him. Adrien wanted to argue, but Plagg wasn’t done yet. “Let’s get you to her, but just remember you’re going to need to take care of yourself too at some point.”

 

A small wave of relief washed over Adrien. Plagg was on his side and would help him through this. He didn’t realize he needed that sort of assurance, but he did and he was so grateful for it. 

 

It was useful too, it kept his panic down as he fibbed to his father. Adrien was so sure Gabriel would see through him somehow, or worse, deny his request. Instead, he said, “Have the car brought around front. Adrien is worried the smoke he’s seen might be from his school and wants to have a look.”

 

“Thank you Father,” Adrien said to the older man before running out of the office and to the foyer to wait for the car. 

 

Never had such a short car ride felt so long. Adrien had his hands on his knees, squeezing so as not to be shaking one of his legs. When they got closer and it was obvious where the fire was coming from, Adrien jumped out of the car. His driver was quickly behind him, in all rights probably expecting the worst. 

 

When they got to the police line, Adrien quickly tried to get the attention of an officer. “Excuse me, excuse me! I’m,” the police officer looked annoyed and for a second Adrien wasn’t sure how to proceed, but then felt a large hand on his shoulder, the knowledge of back up if he needed it. Not that he wanted to use that sort of backup in this instance. “I’m a friend of the family. Is everyone alright?”

 

The officer was looking past him, at his driver, then looked down at him. “A friend? I’m sure the girl will want some comfort,” he said as he motioned for Adrien to follow. 

 

Adrien did so, but now he was worried. For some reason he’d thought he’d be told that Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng were alright, but if the officer was only referring to Marinette…?

 

When he got close to Marinette, her small frame half hidden in a blanket, Adrien paused. He had to swallow from the sudden dryness in his throat. She seemed so delicate and frail at the moment. Not a description he ever would have had for Marinette, let alone Ladybug. Then she turned and looked at him, her blue eyes dull. “Adrien?”

 

He took a deep breath as he walked to her taking her small hands in his. “Hey.”

 

“What are you…?” And she turned her head looking around to see who else might be there, her lips pressed together tight.

 

Adrien realized she didn't know who he was. He wondered if he should say, would it be one shock too many? If he didn’t though she might be worried her partner had not returned to her. “I said I’d come back soon.”

 

Marinette looked at him, blinking several times. Had she connected the dots? Adrien couldn’t tell. Ladybug he knew, Marinette not so much, and this situation might have thrown everything he knew out the window. He didn’t mean to look away but when a loud crackling pop exploded into the already chaotic environment he looked towards the bakery. How long had it been going?

 

“Someone…,” Adrien looked back at Marinette as she started to speak, but she wasn’t looking at him. Her attention once more on her home. “They said… What if Papa had left an oven on. He never would though!” Her voice slowly changed from sad despair to a fierce anger. “Papa was always careful. He would never forget to turn off equipment or leave anything damaged unplugged or or or leave paper or cloth near anything hot. He just wouldn’t!”

 

Adrien squeezed both hands. “I believe you.” The words at least caused some of the anger to fade as she looked at him. “I’m sure this wasn’t either of their faults.”

 

Suddenly his hands were free as Marinette all but wrapped her arms around him, crying into his chest. Adrien didn’t know what to do. He placed a hand on her back and the other petting her head. Adrien was at a loss. What did one do while a friend was in distress? Be there for her, yes, but what else?

 

Marinette needed more friends here for her. More love and support! Removing his hand from her back he pulled out his phone and looked at his contacts.

 

_**Alya** _

 

_ You need to come to the bakery. _

_ There’s a fire! _

 

_ OMG  _

_ is marinette okay _

 

_ Marinette wasn’t in the bakery _

_ She needs you though _

 

Adrien put his phone away before he saw Alya’s replies. There were more important things to worry about. 

 

By the time Alya arrived, the firefighters were starting to get the flames under control. That didn't mean the fire was almost out, but there was no longer any threat to nearby buildings and they were keeping the adjoined building safe. Adrien was reluctant to let go of Marinette once Alya was there, but he reminded himself, even as he whispered to Marinette that Alya has arrived, that more friends was a good thing. 

 

The night dragged by like a nightmare. It was late, though Adrien didn’t want to know how late it was by the time there was nothing more than hot coals in the structure that didn’t even look like it’d once been four stories high.  Marinette’s eyes looked red as he glanced to her. Her head laid on Alya’s shoulder and she had a vice grip on his hand. Not for the first time, a police officer came over to their little group. “I’m sorry. There’s not much else they can do tonight. Tomorrow they’ll start shifting through the debris.” Somehow Marinette’s grip became tighter, but her face looked the same- haunted and not completely there. “Is there somewhere she’s staying for the night?”

 

“Yes,” Alya piped in automatically. Not for a second did Adrien think she’d abandon her friend, but things were not that simple. 

 

“She’ll be staying at my place,” Adrien slipped in before Alya could continue. He ignored the icy glare from her. “There’s room for her there.” It might have been a low blow, but Marinette was not going to find peace in Alya’s home what with the twins. Love, yes, but she was going to need a place to be alone when she wanted. That wouldn’t have really been enough for Adrien to pull such a stunt, but there was also a reveal that was eventually going to have to be dealt with. At least at his house, he could ensure the continued secrecy of Ladybug’s identity. “If someone needs to get ahold of Marinette they can contact my father’s assistant.”

 

He pulled out a business card to hand over to the police officer. Once he was gone Alya spoke to Marinette. “You sure you want to go with Adrien?”

 

Glassy eyed, Marinette blinked and looked at Alya, then Adrien, then Alya again. She nodded. Alya gave a full body sigh. “Okay. You just call me when you’re ready. If you need anything, anything at all, don’t hesitate to let me know, okay?”

 

Marinette’s reply was a hug to Alya.  Once she let go, Adrien reached over to give Alya a hug as well. She looked like she needed it. He probably needed it too. “I’ll take care of her. I promise.”

 

“You’d better. I’ll talk to you soon,” she muttered back, giving him one last squeeze before letting go. 

 

“Soon,” Adrien agreed, taking Marinette’s hand again.  “Do you need a ride home?”

 

“Naa, I took my bike here, it’s not far. I’ll text when I get home,” Alya said, giving him a smile. It was a nice attempt, but the smile was too fake, all their emotions too low.

 

“Okay.” Adrien hated to admit it, but he was glad he wasn’t going to have to take a detour going home. “Let’s go my l-Marinette.”

 

They didn’t talk on the ride back to the mansion. There weren’t really any words to say at that point. They were both exhausted, Marinette more so than himself, and he could only hope his presence was some small comfort. They’d reached the gates when Adrien wondered how his father would respond. He wouldn’t kick Marinette out. But Adrien might have to do a lot to convince him to let her stay for a while. 

 

Adrien had not expected his father to meet him in the foyer. 

 

“I have been advised of the situation. Miss Dupain-Cheng can have the guest room next to your room, Adrien.” Adrien glanced behind himself to where his large driver stood before looking at his father. “There’s a nightgown on the bed and we will figure things out after you both get some rest.”

 

“Thank you, Father,” Adrien said, surprised to feel his eyes watering. He heard Marinette whisper her thanks as well, but he wasn't sure if his father heard. It didn’t seem to matter one way or another, because despite his stony face, Adrien saw a crack in his mask where concern showed. “Come on Marinette, I’ll show you your room.”

 

Adrien led Marinette up the stairs and down the hallway until they reached the spare room. He then opened the door for her, letting her walk in. “I’ll give you a few minutes to change and then I’ll check on you, okay?”

 

Marinette nodded and he hoped it really was okay, but he did want to be sure she settled in okay and she didn’t have any questions once she got changed out of her clothes. They probably smelled of smoke, though his clothes probably did too. 

 

Closing her door, he went into his room, Plagg coming out as soon as the door closed. “Cheese now!”

 

Adrien opened his mouth to retort that he’d been fed earlier, but that had been before patrol, not after, because after… “Right, right.”

 

Adrien went and retrieved a wedge of Camembert, then went to start changing. “Tikki will want cookies,” Plagg said somehow, his mouth full of cheese. Adrien pulled his t-shirt over his head and looked at his kwami a bit surprised by his thoughtfulness, but maybe he shouldn’t have been. He knew Plagg well enough to know that while the kwami was mischievous, he was also kind. 

 

Adrien would have to make a side trip to the kitchen before checking on Marinette. 

 

With a tray full of cookies and hot chocolate Adrien looked at the door to Marinette’s room. He had insisted he didn’t need any help with the snack, and he’s made it back upstairs with barely any of the hot chocolate spilled, but now he realized he had a new problem. How did he knock on the door. 

 

Plagg looked up from where he’d been hiding in Adrien’s pajama pocket and floated up. “You’re thinking too hard.”

 

Before Adrien could blink, Plagg flew up to the door and materialized through it. Great! He hadn’t even had a chance to introduce Marinette to Plagg yet. He wanted to ease her into all of their stuff because she had so much of her stuff that she probably was barely coming to grips with.

 

As Adrien was starting to feel a trickle of panic because he was just standing there in front of the door with a tray of treats and had no idea what was happening on the other side, the door opened.

 

Marinette’s hair was down, unbrushed, and she was wearing a long night gown. Her eyes looked, for lack of a better word, haunted to Adrien, but there was a faint smile on her lips. Plagg was floating by her shoulder smirking, with Tikki beside him.  “I was told there were cookies out here.”

 

It wasn’t ideal, far from it, but Adrien felt the growing smile on his lips. “I heard your kwami liked them. I also got some hot chocolate.”

 

“Thank you,” she said softly and then indicated he could come in. Adrien followed her into the bedroom. It had been a long while since he’d last been in this particular room. It was less than half the size of his own, and only one story, but still more space than she was probably used to.

 

He set down the tray carefully on the desk, and it soon was occupied by a small, red kwami. “Thank you, Adrien.”

 

“What, don’t I get a thanks too?” Plagg demanded before Adrien could say anything, sitting down beside Tikki.

 

“I shouldn’t need to thank you,” Tikki replied between bites. 

 

Adrien had a feeling the kwamis had some catching up to do so he just grabbed the two mugs of hot chocolate and turned to Marinette instead. She was sitting on the edge of the bed looking in the direction of the desk, but she didn’t seem to be paying attention. Adrien sat beside her and placed one of the mugs on top of her hand until she took hold of it. She said nothing, just gave him another one of those faint smiles.

 

Taking a sip from his own mug to keep from sighing right beside her, Adrien tried to think what to say, what to ask. He was still in disbelief of what happened. 

 

And if he found tonight's event hard to believe, the reveal wasn’t even in his thoughts despite watching the playful bickering of the evidence of it, how much was she still trying to let everything soak in?

 

They drank their chocolate in silence. It wasn’t comfortable, but it wasn’t painful or awkward either. It was just a silence that was heavy with thoughts and emotions that couldn’t even be given words yet. The only sounds came from the whispering of the kwamis, who’d flown off somewhere in the room.

 

When he found himself yawning, Adrien thought maybe he should leave. He made to stand when he found her hand take his wrist. Blinking, he looked at her and was surprised to see such determination on such a sad face. “Please…”

 

“Why don’t we put the mugs on the desk and I’ll stay until you fall asleep, okay?” Adrien was no mind reader, but he did know his lady well and honestly he wouldn’t want to be alone in her shoes. He felt alone when in a slightly similar situation after all. 

 

Marinette closed her eyes and looked like she was about to cry again, but instead handed him her mug and then crawled over to the end of the bed. When Adrien came back to the bed, she was under the covers, watching him intensely. Adrien was use to people watching him, but this was different. Rubbing the back of his neck he pointed to a spot by her on the bed. “Um, is it alright if I lay down here?”

 

When Marinette nodded Adrien crawled up on the bed beside her, but not under the blankets. He was only going to stay until she fell asleep after all. As he turned to his side to look at her, he saw the welling up of tears forming in her eyes as she turned to him. He put his arm around her, rubbing her back. She pressed herself up against his chest. “I’m sorry, Marinette. I’m so sorry!”

 

Adrien wasn’t sure how long she cried and even when she stopped she still whimpered as sleep took her. At some point he closed his own eyes and fell asleep as well. 


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette was warm. As she tried to push away her blankets, something solid prevented her from moving. She opened her eyes to the confusing sight of Adrien Agreste’s sleeping face right beside hers. Was she dreaming?

When she started to move her hand up to touch his face, she became more awake, and the events that had transpired came rushing back. First, it was a numbness and disbelief. Then, despite all the crying she’d done the night before, she felt the tell-tale signs of tears about ready to fall. It was too much all at once, again. 

Clumsily she turned away from Adrien, trying to hide her face in her hands as she started to sob. She didn’t want to wake up crying. She didn’t want to wake up knowing her parents were gone! What was she even supposed to do now? They weren’t supposed to be gone! Not for years and years. Why were they gone?

“Marinette?” a voice heavy with sleep called to her. Marinette stiffened even though the tears wouldn't stop falling. Her crying must have woken Adrien up. What a horrible way to wake up. He was even moving his arm away from her. She realized soon enough it was so he could rub her back, which was facing him. That just started up the crying again. “It’s okay, Marinette. It’s okay.”

It took a surprising amount of effort before she could calm herself down again. By that point, Tikki was petting her forehead as well. When she moved her arm to wipe away her tears, she noticed a dark figure fly off from her shoulder. After scrubbing at her face with her hand, she saw Tikki smilingly at her with warmth and love and sincerity. She tried to smile back as best as she could before she moved to sit up. 

Adrien was already sitting up, plucking at the blanket over his legs. He smiled at her, but there was too much sympathy in his expression, so she looked down. Everything just seemed too much for that early in the morning. Or whatever time it really was.

“I…” she started to say, but paused. She had no idea what to even say to Adrien, though she felt she had a lot she should say. 

There was a long silence before Adrien started to speak, finally realizing she wasn’t going to say anything more at the moment. “I think someone must have come in while we were asleep. I don’t remember having a blanket.”

Marinette looked at the blanket on him. Adrien had said he would stay with her until she fell asleep, but he must have soon fallen asleep himself. 

“It was that lady that works for your father. She also got a charger for your phone, Marinette,” Tikki explained. 

“That was nice,” Marinette commented, finding her voice. A voice dull even to her own ears 

“Eh, it’s her job to make sure Adrien is alright,” said the voice that was still new to her. When she looked around she saw confirmation that it was the black kwami she’d met last night as Adrien waited at her door with treats. Marinette looked at the kwami in confusion. He shrugged his little shoulders. “She can be nice sometimes.”

“Do you-” Adrien was removing the blanket. “Do you want to go down stairs to eat? Or... or I can have someone bring you something if you don’t feel up to it.”

Marinette was tempted. Very tempted. After all, she could easily hide away from the world from inside the room. But she also didn’t want to be a burden. Already she felt she’d intruded into Adrien’s life and those around him. “I’ll go downstairs.”

She noticed as she got out of bed and used the bathroom she felt stiff and when she looked in the mirror that she looked like a mess. Tikki insisted no one was going to mind, but she still felt awkward. Adrien said nothing about her face when they met in the hallway, and he was still in his pajamas too when he walked her to the dining hall. 

They had just sat down when Nathalie came into the room and walked over to stand by Adrien’s chair. “The chef has already started your meals. Also, all of your appointments have been rescheduled and your tutors told they will not be needed the rest of the week.”

Adrien looked both relieved and surprised. “Thank you!”

“I doubt you could concentrate on much for the next few days and there’s no reason to waste other people’s time,” Nathalie simply replied, then looked over Adrien’s head at Marinette. The older woman looked uncomfortable. “I’m sorry for your loss Miss Dupain-Cheng. I know that you are having a rough time right now, but later today I’ll need to talk to you about family and such. Mister Agreste wants to ensure that you are given the space you need, but there are details I need to know to help that along.”

Marinette nodded her head, only barely understanding what she meant. Nathalie sighed and Marinette started to fear she’d done something wrong. Maybe she should have vocalized her thanks. Normally she would have! It was just, at the moment, everything seemed to take a lot of effort. Nathalie, though, continued, not really seeming upset after all. “In the meantime is there anything you need?”

“Uh…?” Marinette turned confused eyes to Adrien, who leaned over and patted her hand. She looked back at Nathalie. “Not right now?”

“Okay. Here comes the chef with your food. Try to enjoy your lu-breakfast.” Nathalie walked out passing the chef who put a beautiful looking plate in front of her. Marinette, however, couldn’t find much joy in it.

She must have been picking at her food too long because Adrien put his own fork down and looked at her. “I know that you probably don’t have much of an appetite right now, but try to eat some of it to keep up your strength, okay?”

He was right, she didn’t have an appetite, but Adrien looked so concerned for her she didn’t want to let him down. It was slow going but she ate. Once more there was silence between them, and she knew it would be up to her to break the ice. She just wasn’t ready yet. 

When the chef returned to gather up their plates, there was another man that came in with him: Gabriel Agreste.

Marinette knew she was staring at him. She had no ability to be subtle. She’d barely been in his presence before and the one time he did talk to her directly was during the derby hat competition. Something she had been very proud about. Her confidence was currently taking a nap however. 

“I didn’t want to bother you until you’d both eaten,” he said in way of explanation as he walked over and, surprisingly, took the chair next to Marinette. “I have a small understanding of what you’ve been going through. Both of us do.”

It took a moment, but when Marinette understood the significance of Gabriel’s words she couldn’t help but look over at Adrien. With a sad smile Adrien mouthed the words ‘It’s alright.’

“Currently my assistant, Nathalie, is taking care of things on your behalf, as I’m sure she explained earlier. I have to admit I was a bit surprised when I was informed Adrien was bringing you here.” That made Marinette start to worry. Despite what he said about Nathalie taking care of things for her, maybe she was very much unwelcomed. She knew he didn’t care for Nino, maybe he didn’t want any of Adrien’s friends from school around. “However, I think it was a sensible decision and, under the circumstances, the best one.”

“Thank you, Father.” She could almost hear Adrien beaming from the praise. 

Gabriel gave his son a small smile then returned his attention back to her. “I have a small request of you right now. Would you stand?”

Marinette did as she was asked, and turned when she was instructed to do so. She wasn’t quite sure what it was all about, but Gabriel nodded in a serious manner before he stood up himself. “Very good. We will have a few things brought to your room for the short term until proper measurements can be taken. If there’s anything you require, Adrien will know who to request it from.”

Marinette nodded, hoping this was the end of the discussion. It wasn't anything against Adrien’s father- trying to have a conversation was just exhausting. But then, Gabriel put his hand on her shoulder and said with more sincerity than she thought the man could have, “I am truly sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you,” she creaked out as he removed his hand. She didn’t realize she was shaking until Gabriel was out of the room and Adrien was up and wrapping his arms around her. She didn’t cry, but she clung to him like a lifeline for several minutes trying to get her breathing normal. 

Once she loosened her grip, Adrien gave her a gentle smile. “How does a small distraction sound? We can go up to my room and play some video games or watch a movie or something.”

In all honesty, she didn't want to do anything, but she figured Adrien had the right idea and let him lead her back up the stairs and to his room. The kwamis flew free in the room now that they were away from prying eyes, and Marinette took in the scene. Adrien talked animatedly with the black kwami, and much more cautiously with Tikki. 

Not just a black kwami. A black cat kwami. Named Plagg. Because that’s the name Chat Noir mentioned from time to time. 

“You’re Chat Noir!” Marinette blurted out, the words suddenly causing everyone else in the room to pause and look at her. “I mean… I mean… You all but told me yesterday… But it was all awful and I… I don’t know… Obviously you are. Well no not obviously or that would defeat the whole purpose of secret identities, but…”

“It’s alright, Marinette,” Adrien chuckled as he walked over to her, then coughed into his fist. “Sorry, I shouldn’t laugh.”

Marinette shook her head. “No, no, it’s okay to laugh. It’s sorta nice. You know?”

“Yeah, I think I do,” he said, hesitating before tacking on, “my lady.”

“Oh my god you really are Chat Noir,” Marinette said, noting she shouldn’t be shocked, but she was. She walked away from Adrien in a slight daze, and sat in his computer chair. 

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck as he stepped closer, but stopped before he reached her. “Is it… Okay? I mean, we didn’t have much of a choice.”

She could almost imagine his artificial cat ears drooping. “It’s not that,” she tried to assure him. “Just so much has happened. I’m feeling overwhelmed by everything!”

“Right, right of course,” he said, but she caught in his tone a bit of self deprecation, as though he should have automatically known how she would feel. Which was silly she didn’t even know how she felt. 

“Let’s just say if things were different I would be probably be taking the idea that we know each other better,” she tried to explain, but she felt she was making things worse. “I mean, I’m happy you… You’d just take me in like this. You’re a wonderful partner and friend. Oh, fuck, I’m crying again.”

Adrien was then kneeling in front of her as she tried to scrub the tears away. It was too much. It was just too much and she hated how weak she was being in front of him, not because he was Adrien or Chat Noir- or maybe because he was? She couldn’t quite capture her thoughts long enough to examine them. 

After a few minutes he took both her hands. “Better?”

“Yeah, but I don’t promise I won’t start crying again,” she told him, feeling exhausted. 

“That’s okay. I’m here for you,” he told her with such sincerity in his eyes that she had no doubt in her mind about the truth of his words. 

They settled in on his couch to play something they both knew. Not Ultimate Mecha Strike. Sure it was one of Marinette's favorite games, but it was also the game she played with her dad. Marinette wasn’t sure if Adrien remembered or if he just figured it wasn’t a good idea. 

They played for a few hours. Marinette heard Adrien’s laughter several times as one of them, usually he, had the character they were playing make a ridiculous move. His laughter was balm to her soul. They played long enough that Nathalie had brought Marinette a few outfits to try on before they went back to playing. Eventually though Marinette felt herself losing focus on the game. Marinette looked over at Adrien trying to look a bit more cheerful than she felt. “Would you mind if I just watched you play for a while?” 

“Not at all,” he told her, taking the control from her and going over to his collection to choose another game. She watched him even as she flopped down. When he came back, he grabbed one of the throw pillows and, when she sat up so he could sit, he placed the pillow so it was leaning against his thigh. She smiled at him as she settled down, resting her head on the pillow as Adrien started the new game. 

It was too much to say that things were good, but for the moment, Marinette was content.


End file.
